1. Field
Example embodiments of the invention relate to electronic components. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to electronic components randomly bent or spread as demands.
2. Related Technology
Recently, as electronic devices are widely used for various applications, packing technologies for integrated circuit devices such as semiconductor memory devices are required to ensure that an integrated circuit device package has a high capacity, a thin thickness, a reduced size, etc. To satisfy these requirements of the recent integrated circuit device package, various solutions have been developed. Particularly, a flexible integrated circuit device has been developed recently, and thus a flexible integrated circuit device package for the flexible integrated circuit device has been developed. The inventors have invented flexible integrated circuit device packages, and have filed these inventions to Korean Intellectual Property Office (KIPO) as Korean Patent Application Nos. 2012-0043854 and 2012-0043577.
However, current technologies for the flexible integrated circuit device packages do not properly meet the above requirements of the flexible integrated circuit device package, and thus more efficient technologies for the flexible integrated circuit device packages and electronic components having the flexible integrated circuit device packages are still required.